Misunderstandings
by Obsidian Buterfly
Summary: Sakura has broken up with Syaoran due to something that she saw. will she ever be able to forgive him or have they grown apart for good? read to find out. Warnings: AU, no OCs or character deaths...hehe. i decided not to kill anyone for a change. ;


_**A/N: this is an AU songfic. Hoep you enjoy it.**_

_**Discalimer: oh yeah I own bullet for my valentine and all of their songs, same goes for hoobastank and their music just like I own the planet of Jupiter and mars and venus and mercury and Neptune and…**_

_**Kurogane: o.O you don't own any of that stuff.**_

_**Me: oh yeah?**_

_**Kurogane: yeah.**_

_**Me: (pouts) I do too.**_

_**Syaoran: errr… no you don't.**_

_**Me: (cries fake anime tears and runs away) why do you always have to ruin everything?**_

_**Fai: ahem... well since Nims is no longer here I guess the disclaimer duty fall on me.**_

_**Nims does not own any of the above mentioned stuff since it all belongs to me.**_

_**Kurogane and Syaoran along with everyone else: X.X**_

_**Fai (looks confused): was it something I said?**_

_**Maddy: anyhow moving on, here is an AUish fic with lyrics of the above mentioned songs. Hope you enjoy it.**_

The sun was beginning to set and a large crowd of teenagers was beginning to gather in the valley where a large stage had been constructed with huge amplifiers and speakers, a gigantic screen right behind the stage. Other slightly smaller screens had been placed here and there along the valley floor. Their voices, as they chatted amongst themselves whilst waiting for the show to begin, were beginning to grow louder as more and more people joined the already huge crowd.

Chocolate eyes peaked through the side of the stage before turning around and walking back, only to slump in a chair in a dark corner. Their owner himself was no older than nineteen, dressed in a black muscle shirt and khaki jeans with way too many pockets. The boy ran a gloved hand through his messy brown hair in frustration before letting out a loud sigh. He crouched forward, resting his elbows on his knees and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

'So this is where you're hiding,' a voice spoke behind him as someone thumped him on the back. 'Get up. It's time to start.'

The boy stopped rubbing his eyes and turned around to face the speaker, his slightly red eyes meeting an identical pair of brown eyes. The newcomer looked exactly like him except for the fact that he was dressed differently, wearing a pair of grey jeans and a black t-shirt with the words "Evil Twin" emblazoned on the front in red. He too wore black fingerless gloves.

'Your moping around over her isn't going to help you, Raitei.' The boy said in a serious tone. 'Get a grip over yourself already.'

'Easy for you to say.' Replied the boy called Raitei in a bitter tone as he looked at his look alike.

'Look,' the lookalike said softly as he locked his gaze with Raitei, 'I'm not saying that you get over this whole deal because I know it doesn't work like that. You want to be with her but…'

'Oye, you two get the hell over here.' A gruff voice cut him in. 'I can't stand them screaming like that anymore.'

'Coming in a minute, Youou.' The boy called as he looked over his shoulder before turning his head back to look at Raitei. 'As I was saying, you wanna get back with Sakura but dude; frankly speaking, you betrayed her trust _and _broke her heart. You can't just expect her to…'

'Syaoran-kun, you can finish your chitchat later on. Big puppy is starting to growl.' This time a cheerful voice cut him in. The boy muttered something under his breath as he turned to look at the blond, dressed in a white button up shirt, with the top two buttons left undone, a pair faded blue jeans which were ripped at the right knee and a black bandanna tied around his head in a way that his messy mop of blond bangs fell into his mischievous blue eyes. His dark haired companion growled angrily at the nickname, crossing his arms across his chest as a scowl settled across his tan visage. His black t-shirt, with the words "Ninja of Nihon" printed across the back in crimson, stretched taught across his well muscled body whereas a black baggy pair of jeans hung loosely from his hips.

'Fay, just give us two minutes.' The boy said as he turned his attention back to the boy before him yet again. 'Before we are interrupted again, Sakura was hurt when she saw you with that girl.'

'But, Kashin I'm telling you…' Raitei started only to be talked over by Kashin.

'Even if you say that nothing happened between you and that girl that is not the impression we got when we saw you two.' He said.

'How many times do I have to tell you?' Raitei said in exasperation, 'I wasn't doing anything.'

'It's not my trust that you gotta earn back bro.' Kashin said as he turned around, 'Its Sakura's. Be there before Kurogane comes to drag you himself.' the nineteen year old said as he headed over to his two other band members, Fai D. Flourite- the twenty year old multitalented pianist, lead guitarist and back up vocalist and Youou Kurogane Suwa- the drummer and rapper, at the age of twenty one this red-eyed Japanese was the oldest in the group.

The boy himself was Kashin Li Syaoran one of the two lead vocalist, the other being his twin Raitei Li Syaoran. Both the twins were counted amongst one of the most gifted musicians and composers. Wherever they went, screaming fans were sure to follow. It had been almost four years since that fateful meeting with Yuuko, the woman who had introduced their talent to the world.

'What's wrong with the kid?' Youou asked as he nodded his head towards the teenager still sitting on the seat.

'Sakura.' Kashin replied silently as he tied his own bandanna across his head in a manner similar to Fai's.

'Alright guys, let's do this.' Raitei said as he walked over to them, giving them all a small smile.

Screams loud enough to wake up the dead rang throughout the valley as soon as the group of four walked onstage and took their respective places. Everyone fell silent though as soon as Kashin raised his hand and looked over at his brother. Raitei was simply standing there, looking at his own feet, the electric guitar hanging from its strap around his neck. Slowly he gripped the neck of the guitar and started strumming slowly.

Kashin looked at the other two members of his group in surprise as the Raitei played the tune. Youou face had the WTF expression while Fai himself looked genuinely confused for a second before catching up. Raitei was going to open the show with their new song. The one he had finished just that morning.

Fai followed Raitei and began strumming as well. The crowd itself was silent as it listened to the unfamiliar tune.

_LETS GOOOO!!!! _Kashin gripped the mike and screamed just when the two guitarists paused for a milli-second. The music then grew loud as soon as Youou started drumming.

_With bloodshot eyes…_

_I watched you sleeping,_ Raitei sang slowly, _the warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading_

_Would she hear me, if I called her name?_

_Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?_

_THERE'S ALWAYS SOMETHING DIFFERENT GOING WRONG,_ Kashin took over as he screamed into the mike,_ THE PATH I WALK IS IN THE WRONG DIRECTION…_

By now the crowd had realized that their favorite band was singing a new song because the screaming and shouting was louder than before.

_THERE'S ALWAYS SOMEONE HANGING ON... _

_CAN ANYBODY HELP ME MAKE THIGNS BETTER?_

_Your tears don't fall… they crash around me,_ Fay sang along with Raitei,

_Her conscience calls the guilty to come home…_

Somewhere in a nearby town, a brown haired girl was crying in her pillow, the frame on her bedside table turned lying face down. Momentarily she removed her head from the pillow when she heard her brother's voice outside her door, 'Sakura, are you okay? Dad is getting worried. Did the gaki do anything to you?'

Normally the girl would have screamed at her brother for calling her boyfriend by that name but it no longer mattered to her.

'I'm fine Touya.' She said as she reached over for the remote and turned the television on, increasing its volume in the process so that her brother would not hear her sniffle. She wasn't really going to watch it, just fool her brother into thinking that she was watching.

_Your tears don't fall… they crash around me_

_Her conscience calls the guilty to come home…_ Sakura froze as soon as she heard _his _voice.

_The moments died… I hear no screaming_

_The visions left inside me are slowly fading, _slowly Sakura raised her head from the pillow and turned to stare at the screen. There he was, on the stage, singing like nothing else mattered to him.

_Would she hear me, if I called her name? _

_Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?_

_THERE'S ALWAYS SOMETHING DIFFERENT GOING WRONG,_ Kashin had taken over yet again,_ THE PATH I WALK IS IN THE WRONG DIRECTION_

_THERE'S ALWAYS SOMEONE HANGING ON... _

_CAN ANYBODY HELP ME MAKE THIGNS BETTER?_

_Your tears don't fall… they crash around me_

_Her conscience calls the guilty to come home…_ sang the blond and Raitei in chorus.

_Your tears don't fall… they crash around me, _he was looking straight at the camera almost as if he knew she was watching, _Her conscience calls the guilty to come home…_

Sakura shook her head as soon as a crazy thought entered her mind. Raitei wasn't singing this song for her. No, he was just singing it for his fans, there was no way that he would be singing a song for her. After all they had broken up last week. There was nothing left anymore. He was with another girl now. It's not like he cared for her anyway, if he had then he would have never…

_OH!_ Kashin yelled as the music grew louder and faster, _YEEAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!_

_This battered room I've seen before…_

_The broken bones they heal no more_

_No more,_ Fay sang in the background.

_With my last breath I'm choking… _Raitei gripped the mike with both hands

_Will this ever end, I'm hopin…_

_My world is over ONE MORE TIME!!!_

_LETS GO!!! _Raitei screamed before stepping back as Fay jumped to the front of the stage, skidding to the very edge in his knees, fingers flying over the strings like crazy as the blond played solo, Kurogane hitting the drums in the background.

_Would she hear me, if I called her name? _The camera was once again focused on Raitei,

_Would she hold me, if she knew my shaaame?_

_THERE'S ALWAYS SOMETHING DIFFERENT GOING WRONG,_ Kashin started singing his part, _THE PATH I WALK IS IN THE WRONG DIRECTION_

_THERE'S ALWAYS SOMEONE HANGING ON... _

_CAN ANYBODY HELP ME MAKE THIGNS BETTER?_

_Your tears don't fall… they crash around me,_ Fay had returned to his place, singing along with the brunette, _Her conscience calls the guilty to come home…_

_Your tears don't fall… they crash around me_

_Her conscience calls the guilty to come home…_

_Your tears don't fall… they crash around me, _Raitei was once again staring at the camera with soulful brown eyes,

(come back home… Fay kept repeating over and over again in the background)

_Her conscience calls the guilty to come home…_

_Your tears don't fall… they crash around me_

_Her conscience calls the guilty to come…. BACK HOME!!!_

_Your tears don't fall… they crash around me_

_Her conscience calls the guilty to come home…_

_You tears don't fall… they crash around me_

_Her conscience calls the guilty to come HOOOOME!!!_

Raitei let go of the mike as he and the others started playing their respective instruments. Leaving Sakura deep in thought as she pondered over the meaning of the song.

The song ended after a while as the crowd started going crazy. They had loved the song. Girls had started to scream once more.

'The song that we just sang,' Raitei said as he let took the mike off of its stand and walked towards the edge of the stage, 'it's one that I completed only this morning and is dedicated to someone special.' He said.

Just when Kurogane thought those girls couldn't scream any louder, he was proven wrong as the high pitched shrill noises threatened to burst his eardrums.

'Erm, this next song is also dedicated to that same person, someone who got hurt by my actions a while back. If you're watching this and if you chose to forgive me, then I'm waiting for you.'

The teenager fixed the mike back in its place and began to strum the guitar once more

_I want to live again…_

_Searching for the truth, _he sang slowly, _Taken by the memory, after all that I've been through._

Kurogane started to drum in the background, just as Fay played the guitar along with the twins, _If I could hear your voice, I'm alright…_

_I'll be okay_

_I know that I've been wrong but I'm begging you to stay…_

_WON'T YOU STAAAY? _Kashin took over just like the last song,

_Will you be here or will I be alone?_

_Will I be scared? _

_Teach me how to be strong__._

_If I fall down, will help me carry on?_

_I can not do this alone._

Sakura watched in shocked silence as the words her ex- boyfriend had spoken registered in her mind. He needed her. He really needed her. He was sorry for what had happened and he wanted her back. She thought her heart would explode from happiness. He still loved her.

_I wish that I could turn back time, _Raitei sang thinking back to how Sakura had looked at him last week. _Just to have one more chance_

_To be the man that I need to be_

_I pray you'll understand_

_If I could hear your voice, I'm alright…_

_I'll be okay_

_I know that I've been wrong but I'm begging you to stay… _would she ever be able to forgive him? Oh how his heart ached for her, if only she would hear him out, just this once. He _had_ changed after all, just for her and yet just one misunderstanding had sent his whole world crashing.

_WON'T YOU STAAAY? _Kashin took over just like the last song,

_Will you be here or will I be alone?_

_Will I be scared? _

_Teach me how to be strong__._

_If I fall down, will help me carry on?_

_I can not do this alone._

It was true, he needed her. So badly that it hurt. She was the one that kept him anchored to this life. If she was no longer there, then he would vanish as well.

_I need your hand to help me through this time again_

_Nothing compares to how I feel when I look at you_

_YOU NEVER KNOW YOU'LL NEVER KNOW TOMORROW _Kashin shouted in the mike, letting go of his own guitar

_YOU NEVER KNOW YOU'LL NEVER KNOW TOMORROW_

_Don't want to waaaaiiit…_

_Will you be here or will I be alone? (Will I be alone? _Faysang along)

_Will I be scared, teach me how to be strong (teach me how to be strong)_

_If I fall down, will you help me carry on? (Help me carry on)_

_I CANNOT DO THIS ALOOOONE!!! _Kashin sang this part.

Raitei felt a familiar presence nearby, one that he had come to associate with his most precious person. Was it just his mind playing tricks on him or had the girl of his dreams really forgiven him? Immediately his head snapped in that direction. Just one look on the figure standing there told him everything he needed to know. A smile spread across his face as he turned his face back towards the audience.

_I am not alone I know you're there…_

_I am not alone I know you're there…_

_I am not alone I know you're there…_

_I am not alooone..._

_**A/N: so how was it? I tried something new this time and I think I managed to pull it off. But I won't know for sure until you guys give me your opinions. Flames will be used to cook my dinner however encouraging reviews and constructive criticism will be welcomed with open arms.**_

_**Ja.**_


End file.
